Life Sage
Life Sage is the Evolved version of Wizard. Merlus: "The Ancient Library, maybe I can uncover the secrets of the lifestream here. There are so many ancient scriptures within this place. Where to begin?" You spend hours reading through the books to uncover the secrets. Many scriptures were written by Antonidas, the arch mage of this realm. The ancients of this land once called it Brenallia, meaning the most beautiful. Many days later you have read through all the books, and through great meditation you have acheived a greater power, and knowledge of the Lifestream. Description The life sage is the cleric of the game, and is uncontested as the best healer you can possibly have in your party. He gives up a few damage spells in return, but can still hold his own. He's probably better off in a party, but can solo pretty well if needed. Roles Caster, Burst Damage, Healing Improvements * All around stronger base stats * Gains a passive life and mana steal * Stronger Spells * A lot more heals * Stronger heals * Three spells which restore mana * A powerful regen ability * A slow aura that stacks with item auras Losses * Verta Deca, an awesome solo target spell, is exchanged for Entangling Roots * Invisibility Skills LifeStream Drains the Lifeforce from the target and gives it to the Hero. *'Damage per Second:' (50 x Ability lvl) + (Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.01))) *'Life Stolen:' 1 x Damage *'Mana Stolen:' 0.2 x Damage *'Mana Cost:' 5mp x Ability lvl Nature Strike Strike nearby enemies and using speechcraft leech their lifeforce *'Damage:' (100 x Ability lvl) + (Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.02))) *'Victims:' 3 + (Speechcraft Level / 5) *'Life Healed per Victim:' 25 x (Speechcraft Level) *'Mana Cost:' 5 mp x Ability lvl Blade of Leaves Releases hundreds of sharp blades leaves into the air cutting down enemies where they stand. *'Damage per Wave:' (50 x Ability lvl) + (Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.01))) *'Waves:' 3 *'Mana Cost:' Levels: 1=20mp, 10=200mp, 20=500mp, 30=800mp, 40=1150mp, 50=1650mp, 100=3000mp Entangling Roots Causes roots to burst from the ground immobilizing the target for a short duration while doing initial damage. *Damage Formula: (250 x Ability lvl) + (Int x (1+Ability lvl x ?))) *'Mana Cost: '''10 mp x Ability lvl '''Daemonic Life Sage's Magic' The Life Sage's powers are sacred and the memories and magics of each sage are passed down through the roots of nature itself. No one is greater in touch with the earth than the life sage. Level 1 Absorbtion Each attack Absorbs a percentage of Life and Mana from the target giving it to the Hero. *'Life Absorbtion:' 100% *'Mana Absorbtion:' 20% Level 2 Touch of the Sage Heal life and mana with just one touch. *'Healing Formula:' Int x 5 *'Mana Formula:' Int / 2 *'Mana Cost:' 0 mp Level 3 Tree of Miracles Grows a tree very quickly which heals nearby units and surrownds them with thorns while also attacking enemies. *'Melee Returned Damage:' 20% *'Life Healed per Second:' 1% Level 4 Life Bless a unit with huge amounts of life regeneration from the essence of the lifestream. *'Life per Second:' 1000 (60k hp total) *'Duration:' 60 seconds *'Cooldown:' 30 seconds *'Mana Cost:' 1000 mp *'Autocast available:' Yes Review: A very strong regen ability. More useful on noncasters when bossing, as casters will probably use mana shield in the late game. Level 5 Fury of Nature Unleashes an assault of spinning leaves cutting apart enemies within the area. *'Number of waves:' 4 *'Damage per wave:' Int x 2 *'Cooldown:' 60 seconds *'Mana Cost:' 2000 Level 6 Teleportation Teleport to allied units and structures anywhere within Brenallia. If teleporting into Dungeons or Interiors, you must target an allied hero. *'Cooldown:' 45 seconds *'Mana Cost:' 1500 Level 7 Life 2 Bless a unit with huge amounts of life regeneration to the essence of the lifestream. *'Life per second:' 1500 (90k hp total) *'Duration:' 60 seconds *'Cooldown:' 30 seconds *'Mana Cost:' 1000 mp *'Autocast available:' Yes Mana Shield A Magical Shield surrounds the hero using up Mana instead of Health when taking damage. *'Damage Absorbed per Mana:' 20 *'Mana Cost': 200 Level 8 Reflect Spells Returns Spell damage back at any caster dealing a percent of the damage recieved. *'Return Damage:' 10% Level 9 Life 3 Bless a unit with Eternal life, causing them to regenerate unimaginable amounts of life. *'Life per Second:' 2000 (120k hp total) *'Duration:' 60 seconds *'Cooldown:' 30 seconds *'Mana Cost:' 2000 mp *'Autocast available:' Yes Teleportation Mastery Instantly teleport to allied units and structures anywhere within Brenallia. If teleporting into dungeons or interiors, you must target an allied hero. *'Cooldown:' 20 seconds *'Mana Cost:' 1500 Healing Grace The Hero selects a location to heal allied targets within its surroundings. *'Healing Formula:' Int x 5 *'Cooldown:' 15 seconds *'Mana Cost:' 0 mp Rain of Nature The Essence of the planet surrounds you and the forces of nature are as one. Unleash its full force upon your enemies and bring life where none is known. *'Damage per Second:' Int *'Life healed per second:' 35,000 *'Duration:' 10 seconds *'Radius:' 600 *'Cooldown:' 120 seconds *'Mana Cost:' 7500 mp Level 10 Super Mana Shield A Magical Shield surrounds the hero using up Mana instead of Health when taking damage. *'Damage Absorbed per Mana:' 25 *'Mana Cost': 200 Vine Aura As an enemy approaches they are covered with vines slowing their attack and movment speed. Stacks with Slow Aura. *'Attack Speed Reduction:' 10% *'Movment Speed Reduction:' 10% Items *Ultimate **Merlus's Daemonic Book - Level 200 **Peratonia - Level 350 *Sets **Mystic Forgotten's Set - Rain of Nature x2 Intelligence Category:Evolved Heroes